


for him.

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Music is Inspiration [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Based on "for him." by Troye Sivan





	for him.

“We’ve been through a lot to get here. It’s funny, because no one thought it was possible. We are polar opposites. Where I’m light, you’re dark. Where I’m sharp, you’re soft. Where I’m cold, you’re hot. Where I’m logical, you’re emotional. But that’s why we work so well together, because whatever I lack, you make up. Because we are such compliments, we make a really good team. We’ve been work partners and life partners for 5 years now, and now I get to say, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”


End file.
